Forks in the Road
by Amon Kashino
Summary: Ricky/Amy The paths we choose can alter things for more than just ourselves, will Ricky remain the same with Amy's pregnancy looming ahead? How will Amy react to Ricky's confession to wanting to be apart of the baby's life? No real set timeline
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of the American Teenager**

**Forks in the Road**

_**By: Amon Kashino**_

**Chapter 1 **

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling _'how… how did this happen!?'_ she looked to her left and could see Ricky standing in the bathroom still fully naked. He splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror only to see her looking at him.

"Hey your awake…" he said grabbing for his pile of clothes as he stepped out "I got some things to do I should get you home."

She didn't know how to respond "uh yeah I guess… um…"

Ricky was pulling on his clothes and noticed her looking at him but not getting up "its ok Grace I've seen you naked now no need to be embarrassed."

Grace nodded slowly _'I guess he's right…'_ she thought as she sat up and slid over to her clothes, so many thoughts were flooding her mind she didn't know what to say or do so remained quiet as they got ready and left Ricky's room.

As he drove her home they remained silent and Grace tried to sort everything out _'… definitely not what I expected… not as bad as I heard it would be though…'_ then she seemed to leave her daze and really realize what had happened. Her eyes widened as she watched the scenery pass _'what did I do! I'm no longer a virgin…' _tears welled up in her eyes _'how could I get so caught up in the moment, what will I tell my parents, what does this make us…'_

Ricky glanced at her as he drove and noticed the questions flashing through her mind, each one making her brow furrow deeper. He looked out to the road and spoke to her in his best concerned voice "Grace are you ok?"

She shook her head silently to his question, so he slowed down and pulled into a convenience store lot "you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him with watery eyes as he put the car in park "what did we do?"

"It's ok" he reassured and unbuckled his belt so he could lean over and hug her.

"But what about my promise to not have sex? What will I tell my parents? And what are we gonna do?" she cried.

He smirked slightly but she didn't notice as his face was over her shoulder "don't worry we'll figure something out… and maybe its best not to tell anyone right now, even your parents."

He put his concerned face back on as he pulled back to look in her eyes then leaned in and kissed her softly, she was about to protest but she also couldn't deny the feelings he welled up inside her, so she kissed back with a little more force.

He grinned on her lips and pulled back smiling at her "now let's get you back home." Grace nodded and smiled as Ricky sat back in his seat.

**Juergens' Household**

Amy sat on the couch with the TV on but was really staring at her stomach; her mom was talking with her younger sister Ashley in the kitchen as they prepared dinner. Amy rubbed her stomach and still couldn't quite grasp that she was pregnant, she was about to continue her thoughts on the matter when her cell phone rang.

Amy sighed as she looked at who was calling her, but decided to answer "what do you want Ricky?"

"_Seeing as you knew it was me I see you've kept my number in your phone…"_ he responded and continued before she could interrupt _"I need to see you, please I want to talk."_

Amy bit her lip "why can't I just talk to you on the phone?"

There was a short pause and then he spoke _"my phones about to die and besides I'm not to far from your house."_

She wanted to say no but for some reason she couldn't at that moment and relented "look we can talk… but we're about to have dinner soon so you better hurry."

"_Be right there"_ he said before hanging up.

Amy closed her phone and stood up wrapping her blanket around her shoulders "mom I'm going out for a little air be right back" she called into the other room.

Anne walked into the living room "will you be ok?"

"I'm just gonna be out front" her daughter said pulling on her slippers.

Anne nodded and walked back towards the kitchen "'Kay hun, just be careful."

Amy hadn't been outside for more than ten minutes when she saw Ricky's car pulling up, her heart sped up as she saw him get out and smile at her. She wanted to hate him but he really hadn't done anything to warrant it, he didn't force her to have sex and she never really made it clear to him that she wanted anything more to do with him after that night.

He stopped in front of her and she sighed softly "so what did you want to talk about?"

He sat on her step and motioned for her to sit; he clasped his hands together and looked out over her front lawn "I think… I mean I know… that I want to be in the baby's life… I think that I deserve that much."

Amy was shocked, she really hadn't expected that big open confession from him, her mouth flapped open and closed as she tried to form words.

Ricky smiled at her "its ok… I understand the suddenness of this all… and there's Ben to consider… but please don't deny me from being in the child's life" he then leaned over and kissed her softly.

Amy's eyes bulged as she watched him retreat "I should go" he said quietly "please think about it."

She watched him go until she couldn't see his car any longer "what just happened?" she asked herself, touching her lips.

**Ricky's Car**

He smirked as he drove away, he already conquered Grace and now he was going back to Amy, and he still had Adrian on the side "life is good" he said dialing Amy's best friends number "hey Lauren can I see you?"

**Juergens' Household**

Ashley watched her sister step back into the house "dinners almost ready… who were you talking to out there?"

Amy shook her head "no one" she responded and moved towards her room "tell mom I'm not hungry."

"Whatever" her younger sister replied turning back towards the kitchen.

She watched her sister leave and proceeded to move up the stairs when her phone began ringing, she swallowed and answered as she made her way to her room "Hey Ben."

"_Hey, how are you holding up?"_ he asked.

Her mind was still swirling from Ricky but she tried to shake it off "um yeah… just a little tired, so what's up?"

"_Just wanted to check on you"_ he said _"I haven't seen you all day."_

She sat on her bed "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"_I know, it's just… I want to see you all the time, even a day seems to long to be away from you."_

Amy laid back and looked at the ceiling "Ben… I think… I mean… how would you feel if I told you I want Ricky to be in the baby's life?"

There was a long pause _"Even if I don't like Underwood there's no way I have the right to keep him from the baby… but I don't think he wants to be in the baby's life, or even if he did that he would be a good role model."_

She listened as he finished _"but as to your question… I wouldn't like it, and I don't think you would either, besides I will be in the baby's life so there's nothing to worry about."_

Amy decided against telling Ben about Ricky's visit "yeah, I guess I see your point" she sighed "well I should get some sleep."

"_K see you tomorrow"_ he said _"I love you."_

"Me too" she said and hung up.

She let her mind wander but was interrupted yet again as her mother knocked on the door "Amy I brought you some food" she stepped in "you need to eat at least a little."

Amy sat up "ok" she grabbed the plate of chicken and rice from her mother "mom?"

"Yeah?" Anne replied on her way to the door.

"Never mind" said Amy looking at her plate "thanks for the food."

Anne looked at her daughter from the doorway "you're welcome" she said and smiled as she closed the door.

Amy looked to the closed door, finally having time to think about all that had happened in about the last hour.

[Sorry if it sucks, its my first TSLOTAT fanfic, constructive criticism would be nice... don't flame it doesn't help.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Grace watched as each student walked past her she tried to smile but felt as if each one of her peers could read her thoughts, they all knew she was unclean now, but she shrugged knowing it was a silly idea. She was waiting to see Ricky, but so far he hadn't shown up _'where could he be?'_

Ricky had been to school early that day and was leaving the band room when he saw Grace watching the door, he snuck up behind her "waiting for someone?"

"Eep!" Grace uttered jumping slightly then smiled "you scared me."

He smiled then looked around "come with me so we can talk in private."

As they rounded the corner headed for the gym, Amy entered the school and made her way to Ben's locker where he stood talking with Henry and Alice.

"Oh, hey Amy!" he exclaimed brightly smiling at her and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She smiled slightly drowning out his voice as he went on asking the similar questions _'was he always this clingy? Lately I feel as though he's smothering me.'_

Amy smile fell slightly and as she nodded to his questions then interrupted him "Excuse me, I'll talk to you later I need to find Madison and Lauren."

"Uh, ok…" he replied slightly confused but remained smiling "see you later."

Amy nodded and walked down the hall only to here him say "I love you!" she smiled and nodded but couldn't return the gesture and waved goodbye.

**Gymnasium Storage Room**

Grace wanted to talk to Ricky but his presence seemed to smother her questions now, he pulled her into a passionate kiss which made her body yearn for him in a way she thought she could fight. It seemed useless now as she melted into his arms, he pressed his tongue against her lips asking for permission which she eagerly granted.

When they pulled apart he smirked sexily at her "Grace I know you made that promise but we've gone beyond that and I think you and I can handle a more mature relationship."

She nodded only slightly questioning his words but not voicing it; she could feel something press against her lower abdomen and looked down to see a bulge in his pants "Ricky?"

"I need you Grace, emotionally and physically" he gazed deep into her eyes and could see here body was already responding "please tell me you need me too…"

Grace nodded slowly then quietly asked "d-do… do you have a c-condom?"

His smile grew as he pulled one out of his pocket; he knew her body was now doing the talking for her, her logic was lost now as he kissed her again. She bit back a moan as his hands began to travel her body, she didn't think about consequences only about her body's urges. She gasped as she felt his hands under her shirt brushing her nipples through her bra "Ricky" she moaned quietly.

He smirked as he undid his pants and placed her hand on his member, as her own body reacted to his gentle touches and his deep kisses she hardly noticed her panties being pulled down and her skirt being lifted.

Ricky skillfully put on the condom with one hand and then he lifted one of her legs and eased into her pushing her back against some mats. She cried out, as she felt the pleasure course through her, it felt so much better than her first time "Oh my g-" she cried out but cut herself off by biting his shoulder as he pumped into her.

"Grace!" He said into her hair "you feel so good!"

She moaned and whispered in his ear "oh! Ricky! I love you!"

He stopped for a brief second but returned to his motions and decided to kiss her so he wouldn't have to respond to her. He finished quickly and with almost perfect timing for as he finished cumming the bell rang. Grace didn't finish and watched him pull up his pants "come on we gotta get to class."

"Oh um" she said slightly let down at the sudden loss of contact, she pulled her panties up and followed him out.

He kissed her "gotta run, see ya later" he said running off.

Grace stood outside the supply closet as everything slowly sank in _'I just had sex again!'_ she sighed and closed her eyes _'I know its supposed to be morally or ethically or spiritually wrong… but it really doesn't feel wrong… I don't know what to do anymore.'_

"I'll go to church after school and pray!" she said aloud opening her eyes "It's the only thing I can do right now."

**Later on **

Amy had managed to avoid everyone else so far it was now lunch time and she had packed hers so she wouldn't have to be seen in the cafeteria, she was heading to the football field to eat under the bleachers when she heard some soft music floating from the music room.

'_There's no class here during lunch' _she thought and peeked in.

She saw Ricky sitting with his back to her humming along to something that was playing on his iPod; he had a guitar in his lap and was looking down at a sheet of paper on the chair in front of him.

Amy was about to leave it at that since she really had no reason to pry, but then he started to sing.

_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you  
And I never thought it would hurt just to hear  
"I do" and "I do"  
And I do a number on myself  
And all that I thought to be  
And you'll be the one  
That just left me undone  
By my own, hesitation_

_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all  
then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done._

Amy swallowed hard as she listened to him, his voice was beautiful and unexpected, and she unknowingly stepped into the room.

_Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high, high _

_Spring turned to summer  
But then winter turned to mean  
The distance seemed right  
At the time it was best - to leave  
And to leave behind  
What I once thought was fine And so real - to me  
And while I'm still gone  
On the quest for my song  
I'm at your - celebration _

She knew this song from somewhere, but coming from him it held so much more meaning, it made her eyes well with tears yet she felt elated. She took a few more steps towards him but still couldn't see his face.

_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all  
then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done._

She stepped to the side and could see the profile of his face; his eyes squeezed shut and his voice full of emotions she didn't think him capable of. His head bobbing and foot tapping in rhythm with the beat "Ricky" she whispered unconsciously.

_Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high, high_

_Your wagons been hitched to a star  
Well now he'll be your thing that's new  
Yeah what little I have you can borrow  
'Cause I'm old and I'm blue... _

_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all  
then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done._

_Well I'm on a champagne high (so high)  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high (so high)  
Toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high...high...  
So high so high you left me undone  
so high, so high you left me undone..._

He finished and reached for the pencil behind his ear slowly opening his eyes "Oh shit!" he exclaimed falling from his chair when he noticed Amy.

"Uh I… the door… I heard music… sorry" she said quietly.

He composed himself quickly "you scar… I mean surprised me… why are you here? No one ever comes here during lunch."

"I should go" she said turning.

Ricky grabbed her arm "you don't have to" he turned her and he looked her in the eyes "you can stay with me for now."

"It's ok I should…" she began.

He silenced her with a soft kiss, which she wanted so bad to turn away from but it just felt so good. Ricky was surprised when he felt her push back with her lips and press with her tongue, Amy was also surprised by her actions but she felt extremely horny and attracted to Ricky right now "I want you" she mumbled.

'_What the hell!'_ her mind screeched to a stop and she pulled away "Sorry I'm so sorry, this is wrong."

Ricky stood dumbfounded as he watched her retreat from the room; he shook it off and smirked _'got her.'_

**Outside**

Ben had been searching for Amy all lunch period and was now checking the foot ball field and the greens where the seniors ate, he stopped a girl walking past "Excuse me, sorry… but have you seen Amy? Amy Juergens about this tall" he motioned with his hands "light hair brown hair, she's a sophomore…"

"Um no" the girl replied giving him a weird look and walking away.

He looked around and spotted her cutting between the parking lot heading towards the exit "AMY!" he called out running towards her.

Amy bit her lip not wanting to deal with Ben right now, she was feeling herself more and more obligated to act like a girlfriend instead of just being one. It all felt to rushed but she needed someone to lean on _'but Ricky… he wants to be there for the baby… and me? What did that kiss mean?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend as he neared "where are you going? Is everything ok? I've been calling but it goes straight to voicemail, do you need me to walk you home?"

Amy almost snapped and told him to shut up but swallowed it and smiled "everything's ok I just feel sick and tired so I'm going to go home to lay down."

She spotted Ricky come out of the doors with grace talking at his side, but his eyes instantly locked to hers. Amy swallowed _'I need to stay away from him right now, there's no telling what I'll do.'_

"Yeah you can walk me" she said tugging Ben's arm "let's go."

Grace looked up at Ricky "are we going to talk about this?"

He turned back to her "sorry I just got a lot on my mind right now, I'll call you later I need to go."

[Don't know where this is going but i hope y'all enjoy]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ben and Amy walked in silence; he looked to his side and watched her as they walked. Her brows were furrowed and lips drawn tight, Ben knew she was thinking about something serious.

"Amy… are you ok?" he asked touching her arm "is it about the question from last night?"

She looked at him "it's nothing don't worry about it."

He sighed and let go of her arm "well if you ever need to talk I'm here, I'll always be here."

Amy just nodded and remained quiet until her phone rang; she glanced at it and saw Ben trying to see who it was. She put in her pocket before he could and pointed to a convenience store "can you get me a bottle of water real quick" she smiled "I'm getting really thirsty."

Ben raised an eyebrow at her suspicious behavior but smiled "sure I'll be right back."

Once he was in the store she pulled her phone out and looked at the text from Ricky _"R u ok? I saw u leave school… call me plz."_

Amy just stared at her phone for a minute then looked to the store _'Ricky can wait; I don't want to talk in front of Ben…'_

Ben had watched her from inside the store and saw her contemplating something, but shook it off _'she needs me to trust her and be by her side not be suspicious of a phone call… it could have been from anyone…'_

Ben paid for the bottle of water and stepped out opening it for Amy and handing it to her "ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for the water" she replied taking a drink before starting to walk again.

**Back at the School**

Ricky snapped his phone shut after a few minutes figuring she wouldn't call him, at least while she was with Ben. He looked at the clock in the hallway, the day was barely half over but he knew he couldn't leave yet or he'd be reported to his psychiatrist and social worker.

He headed for his next class ignoring the glare from Jack who was talking with Adrianne next to her locker.

Adrianne stroked jacks arm and smiled seductively at him but she knew there was really no point in trying, Ricky wouldn't react the way she wanted.

She saw him disappear around a corner and sighed "what the hell was that?"

Jack looked down to her "hmm?"

"Normally he would at least smirk at my attempt to make him jealous" she huffed "he just totally ignored our presence."

She shut her locker and waved goodbye to Jack and followed after Ricky, she caught up to him before he got to his classroom "Ricky wait."

He turned slightly "hey Adrianne."

She frowned "what the hell's goin' on?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me Ricky! You can't just ignore me now…" she said grabbing his arm.

He pulled his arm free gently "I can and I will if I please… besides I'm with Grace now, I asked her out last night, but if you want we can be 'friends'" he said motioning with his fingers.

She smirked "with benefits?"

"No" he said flatly watching her eyes widen in shock "me and grace have something special, she's making me a better person."

"Don't pull that shit with me" she said glaring at him "I know you better than anyone and you haven't changed at all, so what's really going on?"

He said nothing and she was about to yell at him when something clicked in her mind "your sleeping with her!"

A few people walking by stopped and looked at the two, Ricky shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about, she's saving herself for marriage and I respect that."

"Ricky…" she started but the bell rang and he disappeared into his classroom _'damn it!' _she thought walking away pissed.

**Juergens' Household**

Ben stopped with Amy at the front door "can I come in with you?"

Amy shook her head "sorry I just need some rest ok?"

Ben nodded "ok I'll call you later, I love you."

Amy just nodded and walked in shutting the door on him, Ben decided that Amy's recent behavior was do to hormones and sighed softly walking back to school.

Amy leaned against the front door and opened her phone and looked at Ricky's text again. She closed her phone and walked to her room sitting on her bed she stared off into space _'what the heck is going on lately… I feel smothered with Ben, and I want to be around Ricky… and we kissed! Twice!'_

She fell back and pulled a pillow over her face and screamed, after a few seconds she removed the pillow and stared at the ceiling "what do I do?" she asked the empty room. Amy heard the door open and close from downstairs, the sound of her mom struggling with groceries carried to her room so she stood up and headed down to help.

Anne was putting the bags down when she heard someone step into the room making her jump slightly "oh Amy what are you doing home? Are you ok?"

"I just wasn't feeling well so I came home to rest" she looked at the bags "need help?"

Her mother nodded and began putting away more groceries "so have you thought anymore about what you're going to do? Keep the baby or put it up for adoption?" she opened the fridge and put the milk away "I know you don't want to but maybe adoption is the best bet right now."

"Mom…" said Amy putting stuff into the cupboards "I know I have to figure this out, I just I don't want to deal with it today can we talk about something else?"

Anne turned to her "okay but soon we have to sit down and talk this all out" she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder "you, me, Ben and your father…"

Amy looked at her mom "and Ricky."

"Amy…" Anne began.

"Mom don't try and talk me out of this" she moved to a stool and sat "Ricky and I have been talking, he asked to be in the baby's life…"

She put her head in her hands "and if he really wants to be there I don't want him to feel obligated; I want to give him the chance and he has every right to make the decisions with me."

Anne sat at the table "when did you grow up?" she asked laughing.

"When I got pregnant" she tried to joke but neither one laughed.

"Well we'll work this out eventually" her mother said "I need to run a few more errands before picking up your sister from school can you finish here?"

"Yeah no problem" Amy said moving back to the counter "see you later."

"See you hun" her mother replied grabbing her keys and purse.

Amy finished and went to the living room to watch some TV after flipping through some channels she sighed and pulled out her phone to start texting Ricky _'I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

**High school last period**

Ricky felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone so the teacher wouldn't see it, he smirked as he saw Amy's name and number on the screen. He opened it and read the text _"We need to talk about wut happened last nite and today at school… call me l8er."_

He closed his phone and put it in his pocket glancing at the clock in the classroom; he still had forty-five minutes left of class. Class seemed to trickle by for him, he spent most of his time staring out into space. When the bell finally rang it made him jump slightly. He sighed as he stood and headed out of the classroom he had almost made it to his locker when he was stopped bu Lauren "hey" she said looking around.

Ricky smirked "hey."

Lauren looked over her shoulder knowing Madison would be coming soon "about last night..." she began.

Ricky cut her off "hey don't worry about it... it was just a kiss i won't tell anyone..."

Lauren looked at him warily and moved away from him to go find Madison, Ricky watched her go and smirked before leaning against his locker and opening his phone to text Amy.

(still don't know what i'm doing, hope you all like it though.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Henry and Alison were watching Ben pace back and forth in his room "is it really that serious? You walked her home and talked to her earlier" said Henry.

Alison finished eating a chip "you can't expect to be around her every second of every day… you've been really clingy and pushy since you've gotten with Amy" she grabbed another chip "just let her call you when she's ready."

Ben grunted quietly and stopped pacing "but I love her, I would do anything for her, be anything for her, I'm even gonna be the father of her child that's not mine…"

Alison just ate her chip _'there's no point in talking to him he wont see this logically'_ she stood up quickly "well you figure it out my mom will be here soon, I'll talk with you later… Henry? You coming?"

Henry looked to her and nodded, he walked past Ben and patted his shoulder "don't worry she'll probably call you tonight she may just be resting still."

Ben smiled "yeah I'm sure that's what it is; thanks Henry see you tomorrow."

**Juergens' Household**

Amy was wondering if Ricky had changed his mind about being part of the baby's life since he hadn't called her yet, but she got a text from him as soon as the thought crossed her mind _"come out front."_

She swallowed _'crap I didn't want to see him…'_ she stood and ran to the front door and opened it "Ricky I said call me not stop by."

He turned to her and smiled "sorry I just wanted to see you and make sure you're ok" he shifted his weight "if you want I can leave, I didn't mean to upset you."

Amy bit her lip "its ok you're already here, my mom will be back soon so it's ok if you come in."

Ricky smiled and followed her inside she showed him to the kitchen "do you want something to drink?" she asked opening the fridge.

"Anything is fine" he replied.

Amy pulled out two bottles of water and sat with him at the table "so."

"So…" he answered "what do you want to talk about?"

Amy shifted in her seat "I'm with Ben!" she stated and looked in his eyes "you can't just keep kissing me."

Ricky smiled softly "I may have started both kisses, but the second one, that was you pushing to go further."

Amy blushed furiously "that was a mistake."

"It didn't feel like a mistake" he responded moving towards her "it felt really, really good."

Her heart started beating faster and she watched as he seemed to stalk closer to her, his chair was next to hers now and he leaned close to her lips.

Their lips were almost touching "I don't want to be the one treated guilty here" he said and Amy could feel his hot breath on her lips "if you don't want to kiss me move back, but…"

He caressed the side of her face softly "if you do want to kiss me you have to make the first move."

Amy felt incredibly horny and she could probably think her way out of this but she didn't want to, she wanted him so bad right now, so she licked her lips and swallowed before slowly leaning forward.

When their lips met Amy's arousal spiked to new levels and she pushed herself to straddle Ricky crushing her mouth passionately to his. Her hips were grinding without her knowledge and she felt his tongue pressing to her lips and she opened eagerly, she let out a small moan as his tongue played smoothly with hers.

The pleasure coursing through her lower abdomen was driving her crazy so she began to grind harder, fisting her hands into his hair griping tightly. Ricky hissed at the pain but didn't fully break the kiss; he moved his mouth to her cheek then slowly across the jaw line.

"Ahh!" Amy cried as Ricky's mouth and tongue traveled across her neck.

His hand was slowly traveling under her shirt towards her breasts when they were interrupted by someone's scream "what the hell is going on in here!?"

Amy launched herself off of Ricky and spun to see her mother standing in the kitchen doorway, the front door closed and Ashley ran to the kitchen to see what was going on "what'd I miss?"

But even she gasped at seeing Ricky sitting in a chair and both Amy and him were red in the face, Anne glared at the boy then to her daughter "you're so sick and tired you had to come home from school huh?" she said sarcastically "your cheating on Ben, what has gotten into you?"

"No mom this isn't what it looks like" Amy pleaded "Ricky came over to talk…"

"And you were straddling him because?" her mother asked angrily as she saw Ricky stand up.

He smiled "look I would love to stay but I have to get home, I'll call you later Amy."

Anne and Ashley watched him leave before they continued "I came in to ask whose car was blocking the driveway I didn't expect you to be cheating on Ben! He's a good kid what are you thinking!?"

"Mom please" Amy said sighing "I know what it looks like but we were just talking and we ended up kissing but it meant nothing really it was just a mistake."

Ashley only smiled cockily at her sister as their mother sighed "I can't force you to do anything… but while you're still in my house under my care you'll respect my wishes. I don't want you hurting Ben if you don't want him break up with him, I don't want you to hurt yourself or him because of whatever 'that' was" she said motioning to the chairs with her hands.

Amy looked down "I'm sorry we were just supposed to talk… maybe its hormones, I'll call Ricky to talk from now on and I'll make sure we aren't alone anymore."

Anne just sighed and turned "I need to go think, I'm gonna go to my room I'll start dinner in an hour."

"Okay" Amy whispered.

Once their mother was gone Ashley stepped into the kitchen "so you and Ricky… I didn't know you were even talking to him."

The elder Juergens sighed "he said he wanted to be in the baby's life… and I agreed to give him a chance, but I didn't think we'd end up kissing."

Ashley sat at the table grabbing Ricky's unopened bottle of water and opening it "so do you love him now?" she asked and took a drink.

"I don't even know if I love Ben anymore, when I think about it I don't know if I ever did" she answered.

Ashley almost coughed on her water "wow! Really?"

Amy sat down "yeah… I mean I think I just needed someone to lean on and he was the first to help… but lately I feel like he's smothering me, always asking questions, always checking up on me, and I don't have enough time or room to breathe…"

Ashley crossed her legs and took another drink before responding "what do you mean by all that I thought you two were all lovey dovey."

Amy sighed and opened her phone showing it to Ashley "sixteen missed calls all from Ben in the last five hours or so… I told him I was tired and sick and he still bugs me I just want time to think alone."

Ashley laughed "so that's what you were doing on Ricky's lap? Thinking?"

Amy growled "I get it! I made a stupid mistake but we were just supposed to talk but I think my hormones are acting up cause when he kissed me at school…"

"Wait!" Ashley said sitting forward "this has been going on for awhile?"

"Just two days" said Amy "and its not really anything, we just kissed a couple times."

Ashley just smirked "well whatever I guess it's not my business, see ya."

Amy waved her off and finally felt how damp her panties had become from Ricky; she smacked herself in the forehead and headed for her room to change.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK sorry for the short chapter and the time it has taken me to update but my computer is destroyed... like in _pieces_ destroyed. So I'm working from a friends computer until i get mine in Feb 2010 . so yeah i lost all my stories and chapters so i have to rewrite everything. but i am trying, hope you like the update I'll probably go over it and refine it when i get a chance.

Thanks for your patience,

Amon Kashino

Chapter 5

Ben looked at his phone noticing Amy hadn't called him back yet so he set it on his desk _'maybe i just need to give her some space, I'm sure this pregnancy isn't easy for her.'_

He grabbed his jacket deciding to go out and kill time by himself for once, he looked at his cell and knew if he brought it he'd be tempted to call Amy so he left it there and walked out. He grabbed his wallet of the stand by the front door and went to find his chauffeur, trying to think of things he could do by himself.

Half an hour later found him still driving in circles around town but he stopped himself from going by Amy's, he was about to give up and go home when he noticed Grace walking away from the church down the block "slow down next to her" he told the driver.

Rolling down the window he swallowed a lump of nervousness "Hey Grace."

The blonde jumped slightly "Oh Ben hi! sorry i was lost in thought..."

He smiled "oh sorry, um did you need a ride?"

She shrugged "i wasn't really going anywhere in particular."

Ben told the driver to stop and opened his door "Um maybe we could go do something" he said stepping out "i mean, i was spending time alone but i don't know what to do with myself."

Grace smiled at the nervous boy "well i guess, let me call my parents and let them know what I'm doing."

Ben nodded excitedly and stepped away from the door so she could slide in, he hopped in after her and told the driver to go.

Grace pulled her cellphone out and dialed her house and told her mom what she was doing then hung up "so where are we going?"

The sausage prince shrugged nervously "um you hungry? or maybe a movie or something."

She nodded "food sounds good right about now."

**~Ricky's Car~**

Ricky was tapping on his steering wheel and humming along with a song at a stoplight when he felt his pocket vibrate, turning down the music he pulled it out and sighed at the caller id.

flipping it open he answered "what Adrian?"

_"well hello to you too."_

The light turned green and he started driving "look what do you need i'm driving right now."

_"i wanted to see you, we need to talk..."_

He sighed as he turned down a one-way street "we don't need to talk, like i said i'm busy."

there was laughter on the other line then she spoke _"really then what did i see today at school, Grace had a certain glow about her... things might get difficult for you two when everyone finds out."_

Ricky smirked to himself "really now, threats? that's something new from you" the sarcasm from his voice wasn't lost on the dark haired girl "besides what makes you think that i care who knows, I'm not scared of Jack and no one else really cares besides you."

Adrian growled lightly on the other end _"Just come over!"_

Ricky was pulling up next to a limo at a stoplight when he noticed who was in it "what the... Adrian i gotta go."

_"wait!"_

"i'll call you later" he said hanging up rolling down his window "well howdy there."

Ben and graced looked over, the blonde the first to speak "H-hi Ricky."

Ben missed the blush on Grace but acknowledged the drummer "Ricky" was all he said with a nod.

"So what are you two up to?" asked Ricky wondering what the two in the car might be up to or talking about.

Grace pointed to Ben "we're going to go get a bite to eat... Oh hey did you wanna come" she turned to Ben "is that all right?"

Not being able to resist her smile he just shrugged as she turned back to Ricky but the light turned green and they had to start moving. Ricky decided that he couldn't let them be alone, if Ben found out about him and Grace then he might tell Amy, who in turn might change her mind about him seeing that his playboy ways were still in full swing.

He kept up next to them and yelled over the wind "Sure where are we going?"

Grace poked her head out "Tony's Pizza! meet us there k."

He nodded and began to follow the limo, Ben sat back not liking where this was going, but Grace sat back "well this will be fun, the more the merrier! i'm sure you two will get along after you get to know each other."

_'not likely'_ Ben told himself but smiled "yeah..."

**~Tony's Pizza~**

The three sat at a table eating their pizza quietly Ben avoiding eye contact with Ricky and vice-versa, Grace sighed softly then clapped her hands together "so! Ben what do you normally do for fun?"

"uh" he uttered setting his pizza down "well, not much really, though i am known to play video games when i get bored."

Grace smiled "Ricky don't you have an x-box thingy?"

Ricky looked up from his pizza "yeah i don't play that much though, mostly Rockband."

Ben found himself speaking to the drummer for once "me too."

Grace smiled "see you guys have stuff in common, maybe we could all play together sometime."

The thought of spending more time with Ricky irked Ben but if Grace would be there "yeah maybe."

Ricky didn't like where this was going _'I'm gonna have to be friends with this little prick now ain't i... i can't let these two hang out alone not while I'm trying to get with Amy...'_

Grace started talking about her favorite bands and the boy's started throwing in their two cents, an hour later the three where all laughing at their table. Ricky had just told them a stupid joke which was so stupid it was funny and they all found themselves wiping the tears from their eyes. Ben not knowing that Ricky had an alternative motive for being friendly sighed to himself in his head _'dammit he's actually likable...'_ then the teen stopped and thought about it _'the only real problem i have with Ricky is his involvement with Amy... well that and his coky attitude and reputation, but now that I'm actually talking to him he's not that cocky... dammit i think I'm actually getting along with him!'_

Grace interrupted his thoughts "hey why don't we all go to Ben's and play Rockband?"

Ricky really started to second think his whole plan _'i don't want to be friends with him... but that would make it more interesting when i steal Amy from him...'_he stopped his thoughts deciding he'd reformulate his plan later "well I'm up for it if you don't mind Ben."

Ben smiled "no that'd be cool."

Ricky followed in his car while Ben and Grace sat in the limo "you know i hate the fact i like him."

Grace turned to the boy to her left "huh?"

Ben sighed "i've hated him for the whole Amy being pregnant thing, but actually talking to him and getting to know him i realised two things which i hate to admit."

The blonde nodded for him to continue "well one I'm jealous, and not for any reason really, he hasn't shown any interest in Amy since their time at band camp" he looked at his feet "i mean I'm just jealous they had something which is very rational for me..."

Grace shook her head "but it's perfectly normal to feel that way, you love Amy but she shared something with Ricky, it was before you two met but its ok to feel like that as long as you see it for what it is" she grabbed his hand "but your taking the high road and realising your own faults and seeing past them."

Ben smiled and squeezed her hand "thanks" he sat back in his seat "the other thing i hate to admit is the fact that he is funny and charming, i don't know if we can ever be friends but i find myself not hating the thought of hanging out with the guy."

Grace smiled "we'll all be friends, I'm sure things will work out."

**~Ricky's Car~**

He couldn't believe he was doing this "becoming friends with Ben" he said to himself "what the hell am i thinking?"

Ricky sighed "is getting with Amy one more time really worth all this? i could just fuck Adrian without any drama, or even Grace... so why am i so fixated on Amy lately.

He was about to continue his tirade but his phone rang "yeah?"

Adrian was on the other line _"so are you coming over?"_

"later I'm in the middle of something" he said looking at his car's clock "it's just after five-thirty, I'll call you tonight after eight."

_"are you with Grace?"_

Ricky smirked "wouldn't you like to know, what'll you do if i am?"

Adrian didn't feel like fighting and Ricky could hear it in her voice _"just shower before you come over if you are... see you later."_

Click

Ricky was slightly surprised by her actions but shook out of it as he saw the limo turning into a gated driveway "well I'm already here might as well throw on the charm, if I'm gonna do this I'm not gonna do this half assed" he grinned to himself "let the games begin."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Amy hadn't heard from Ben in a few hours and although she didn't mind the reprieve from the constant texts, she had gotten used to them and was slightly put off by the fact that they had stopped. She rolled to her side on her bed and looked at her phone wondering if she should perhaps text him and apologize for the way she behaved earlier. She picked it up but thought about it and put it back down _'calm down Amy, just enjoy the breather he's giving you, you'll see him in school tomorrow.'_

**~Boykewich Residence~**

Ricky resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Ben held out his fist, the drummer quickly touched his knuckles to the sausage prince's. Grace laughed at them from where she sat on the couch behind them, Ben was on guitar and Ricky was on drums. They both looked back at her "here" said Ricky holding the mic "you're playing now too."

Her laughing stopped "no wait... I can't sing."

"nope you're not getting out of it" said Ben walking over and grabbing her hand "you're gonna play with us."

Grace blushed in embarrassment but walked over and stood between the two, grabbing the mic, they started another song; Ben and Ricky were nailing every note but Grace spent half the time mumbling. They all laughed as they played and Grace just started humming the words, after a few more they all started getting really into and Grace was singing at the top of her lungs.

Leo stepped into the room "Ben what's all the noise..." he started to yell but his eyes rolled over Ricky and Grace.

They paused the game and looked at Leo "uh hey dad" said Ben then pointed to his new found friends "Grace, Ricky this is my dad. Dad this is Grace and Ricky."

"Mr. Boykewich" both Grace and Ricky said.

He smiled and nodded to them "hi, what are you kids up to?"

Ben started to tell him when Grace's phone went off "oops sorry, excuse me" she said answering it while moving towards the couch. After she hung up "sorry I gotta get home it's getting late."

Ricky stood "I'll take you."

"nice to meet you Mr. Boykewich" Grace said smiling.

Ricky just nodded to him and Leo returned the gesture, after those two walked out Leo turned to Ben "Ricky?"

Ben shrugged "Grace invited him to eat with us, and we have some things in common" he said putting the guitar down, he walked to the couch and flopped down "dad..."

"yeah" Leo said walking in front of him.

"i think Ricky and I are becoming friends" he said and saw his dad nod to continue "well, I mean... we seem to get along when we talk about normal stuff, Amy wasn't brought up once tonight and I had fun with him and Grace."

Leo smiled "that's good, if you are going to be with Amy and she keeps the baby, Ricky may be in your guy's life for a long time."

**~Ricky's Car~**

Grace sighed now that they were alone "Ricky I think we should tell my parents that we had sex."

Ricky's mood plummeted, he gripped his steering wheel "are you sure?"

She nodded and looked out the window "i prayed at church today after school and I don't like lying or keeping things from them, so I want to tell them. Will you come with me?"

Ricky realized he had the choice but he was torn, if he didn't come there could be problems but if he did he would have to face Grace's parents. He sighed "i would like too..."

"but?" Grace asked turning back to him.

"tonight I have to go talk to Amy" he said "i can another time just not tonight."

Grace bit her lip "well, um ok u guess."

"don't worry we'll do it soon" he said smiling _'I'll put it off for as long as possible.'_

**~The Next Morning~**

Grace sat at the table her heart racing as she looked at the birth control pills _'doe's she know about me and Ricky!?'_

"M-mom uh... w-what makes you think I need birth control pills? Do you think I'm having s-sex?" she said trying to remain calm.

"you left condoms on your bathroom counter, in plain sight" her mom replied "not condom, condoms... a long string of condoms."

Grace breathed a sigh of relief "Oh... oh those, Adrian gave those to me the first time I went out with Ricky."

"Exactly my point" Kathleen replied.

Grace found herself lying as if it was natural "I'm not using them" she said _'I can't believe I just lied to her face!'_

"what?" her mother asked.

"I'm not having sex" Grace said while beating herself up on the inside _'why am I lying? I could just tell her now and get it over with... I wish Rick was here...'_

"Grace you know what are beliefs are, you know you we think you should wait, but if you're having sex you..." her mom stopped and raised an eyebrow "your not having sex, you've never had sex?"

Grace shook her head and replied "no... but can I still keep the pills?"

Her mom looked at her "uh I guess... you can... with the understanding..."

"that if I'm thinking of having sex" she started finishing her mothers sentence "I'll tell you."

"Grace I don't want you to have sex."

"i know" the younger girl replied.

"i think it's wrong to have sex before your married" Kathleen explained.

"i know me too" Grace agreed realizing it was becoming easier and easier to lie.

Her mother sighed "ok as long as you know how I feel" she nodded "and you know how you're father feels."

"mhmm, thanks mom" she said smiling "these are great!"

**~Grant High School~**

Amy stood by her locker nervously fidgeting she hadn't heard from neither Ben nor Ricky and she was starting to get worried. She was about to give up and text Ben when she saw him round a corner and smile at her "hey Amy."

She smiled and realized one day without him calmed her down, and she had missed his clingy nature "hi."

He smiled brighter "i have what I think may be good news."

She just nodded for him to continue so he did "last night I decided to get some time to myself and hang out, when I ran across grace."

Amy looked confused "that's good news how?"

"no I'm not done" he said "we decided to get a bite to eat, and we ran into Ricky."

Amy's heart felt like it stopped _'oh god he knows! But he can't know he seems fine...'_

Ben shrugged to himself "so Grace invited him and we all hung out together, and we all talked and went back to my place to play Rock-band."

Amy felt her palms get clammy "uh s-so that's g-good then... um I guess."

Ben nodded "yeah, I think we're civil to each other now and maybe we're becoming friends."

_'this isn't good news this is bad news, if they hang out all the time they could get into a fight or something, or Ricky could just let it slip!'_ Amy thought panicked at the chances of her secret kisses with Ricky being revealed.

Just then who would walk by but Ricky "Hey Amy."

"H-hi" she squeaked.

Ben raised his hand in a little wave "hey Ricky."

The drummer turned and nodded at him "Boykewich" he then looked back at Amy smirking "I'll see _you _later."

Ben smiled and nodded thinking Ricky had referred to him also "we'll see you around too."

Amy let out a breath when the drummer walked away _'I have to talk to him alone, him being with friends with Ben just can't happen.'_

Ben grabbed her hand "come one lets get to class."

By lunch Amy was about to collapse from worry, her mind couldn't stay on her work. She skipped going to the cafeteria and made her way to the band room, when she neared she heard Ricky humming to himself. When she opened the door he stopped writing and looked over to her "hey Ames."

"hey" she said quietly.

He put his pencil down and sat back in his chair "you need something?"

She sighed worriedly "what are you doing with Ben? Are you gonna tell him about us?"

"tell him about us? Is there an us?" he asked standing up and walking over to her.

Amy looked at her feet "n-no there's not... I m-mean about the k-kisses..."

Ricky moved to her side and closed the door making her jump slightly, he then put his hand on her face making her look up at him "Amy..."

She tried not to look into his eyes, she knew what was happening "Ricky we can't..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers. Amy pulled back "R-Ricky no..."

"Amy please... it's just a kiss... I promise I won't tell Ben" he pleaded softly.

She didn't know if he meant he would tell Ben if she didn't kiss him or if he just meant he wouldn't tell, so when he kissed her again she kissed back and the heat that was always there came back full force. She moaned into his mouth only to have Ricky's tongue slip into her mouth and dance with hers.

"Amy" he said pulling back.

"Mm-mm" was all she could say through half lidded eyes.

He was kissing her again and she felt him pull her closer, pressing their bodies together and grinding slowly together.

Adrian was walking by Grace's table when she saw something in her hand "what is that?"

Grace turned "oh um" she said before whispering "birth control."

"what?" asked Adrian.

"Birth control pills" Grace said louder than she had meant and everyone near the two stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the girls.

Adrian's face twitched and then she looked around "where's Ricky?"

Grace shrugged "i haven't seen him since last period when we had class together."

Adrian mumbled a few choice words in Spanish and then stormed towards where she knew he probably was, Grace hopped up and followed after her not noticing Jack standing nearby with a forlorn look on his face. Deciding to confront Grace Jack followed the two into the school building and he caught up when the two opened the band room door "Ricky..." began Adrian.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forks in the road**

**Chapter VII**

Adrian and Grace saw an empty band room sighing Adrian turned to go look for the missing drummer while Jack had stopped Grace "what's going on?"

Grace blinked "what do you mean?"

"Birth control?" said Jack "why would you need that?"

Grace just smiled "my mom gave them to me, I'm not using them, and they're just a reminder when I think about my resolve to stay a virgin" she really couldn't believe how easy it was getting to lie to people.

**~Parking Lot~**

Ricky had somehow managed to convince Amy that it would be a good idea to go to his car, although really it hadn't taken much convincing on his part as he had asked between kisses and then led her to the car without really getting a response.

And now the two were located in the backseat, bodies pressed together, tongues battling as they made out heavily, hands roaming just beyond the no touch zones.

Amy couldn't believe what she was doing, her own morals should have kicked her upside the head by now but for some reason she really didn't care about anything except Ricky. Long, slow, sensual kisses; light touches, bodies pressed together.

Amy moaned as Ricky's hands ran dangerously close to her breasts and inner thighs.

Next thing she knew she was laying on her back Ricky's warm weight pressed down on her but didn't bother her baby bump, hips pressed between her spread legs she almost purred when she felt his bulge press into her just right. Then his hands were under her shirt, shivering when his hot hands roamed over her breasts "Ricky" she moaned against his lips.

He smirked and sat up enough to move his hands down to the zipper of her pants and she did nothing to stop him as he slid them down and moved so he was crouched uncomfortably but his face hovering above her panties as he hooked his thumbs in them.

**~Later~**

Adrian hadn't been able to find Ricky, the last class of the day had just ended and the hallways were crowded. Grace was walking next to Ricky talking idly, he spotted Amy and smirked when she looked at him, and he stuck his tongue out and waggled it in the international sign for cunnilingus.

Amy blushed and nearly stuffed her whole head into her locker to hide it as she remembered what Ricky had done to her in his car.

Jack was staring at Grace smiling and laughing as she talked to Ricky when they rounded the corner near his locker, he sighed sadly when he saw Ricky lean down and whisper into Grace's ear and she blushed and giggled playfully.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Adrian came up to Ricky awaiting the drama "Pendejo! You think you can keep ignoring me? We're meant to be together! We match, we're the same!"

"Adrian stop…" Ricky began.

Amy, Ben and most of their friends had came to see what was happening.

"Just because you fucked Grace doesn't mean anything!" Adrian said angrily.

A lot of people looked shocked including Grace who looked down ashamed and embarrassed, Amy didn't know how to feel but she knew Ricky was with other girls and she wasn't bothered by what she was doing with him. Because even though she pretended to hate Ricky when around others she was pretty sure Ricky himself was able to see through her act. She loved him, had since band camp, so she was grasping at whatever she could get when it came to her baby's daddy.

She also knew he would come back to her, and the physical relationship was all she really wanted at the moment, considering she was in an emotional one with Ben to hide her feelings from Ricky. That brought her mood down but she just shook it off and went back to her locker ignoring the rest of the argument.

Jack saw red, normally he wasn't violent, and even though he wasn't currently with Grace he felt betrayed.

Ricky rocked back as a fist connected with his face.

He stumbled into the wall, and then he felt rage as images of his father flashed through his mind, the second hit he rolled with but stayed standing. Then he lashed out at his attacker, his right fist connecting with Jack's jaw; blocking another fist with his left arm and pushing back when Jack tried to grab a fistful of his shirt.

Two jabs to the ribs and another right hook caught Jack who stumbled and fell back. Everyone was shocked before someone shouted teachers were coming and Ricky took off and Jack pulled himself off the ground disappearing in the opposite direction.

**~Later That Night~**

Grace had cooled Ricky off, which she had done by sleeping with him in his basement room again. He had been driving around after dropping her off at home when he got a call from Amy.

"Hey Ames" he answered.

"_So you slept with Grace… or are sleeping with her?"_ she asked seemingly nonchalantly.

Ricky sighed "I suppose I am…"

"_I'm not angry at you"_ Amy said _"we're not exactly dating… I thought I would feel guilty or angry or sad, but really… I like what we have right now."_

Rubbing his slightly red jaw from the fight he didn't know what to say, he really had not expected such a drastic change in her. He clicked his tongue "seriously?"

Amy hummed quietly _"yeah… I've always been physically attracted to you, and after today… I just thought 'why fight it?' and decided to go with the flow."_

"Go with the flow eh?" he replied "so sex…"

Amy laughed _"it's bad enough I'm cheating on Ben and I do feel bad about that, but jumping right into sex? No. I think I want to experiment with you, learn about all the stuff we skipped at band camp. Then maybe…"_ she trailed off playfully.

If he could have seen Amy he would have been able to see the blush and the nervous look on her face, hell she thought he would be able to practically hear her thundering heart. But he didn't, she sounded completely serious and confident.

"I like this new Amy" he smirked into his phone "when can I see you?"

Amy felt her adrenaline pumping exciting her at the thought of being with Ricky again "I don't know" she replied calmly barely restraining a stutter _'I can't believe I'm doing this! Oh my god! This is crazy… but… it doesn't feel wrong, just exciting and new…'_

Ricky "I want to see you."

"o-ok" she replied and nearly slapped herself for stuttering "I can sneak out after dinner."

After hanging up Amy slumped down, she knew this was wrong, but she also knew she could never have Ricky. He was a player, so she was making herself believe she could keep him around through sex… but she didn't fully think it through she was just grasping at any reason to keep Ricky near her.

**~Bowman's Household~**

As soon as Grace stepped into her kitchen she saw her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table, the looks they wore told her exactly what was about to happen.

"Grace please take a seat, we need to talk" Marshall said sternly.

Setting her backpack down she did as asked immediately, her mother looked at her sadly "do you know why we want to talk to you?"

Grace thought about lying but she also knew she needed to get this off her chest "I think so…"

Kathleen sighed "we got a call from Reverend Stone; it seems Jack got in a fight at school."

Grace just nodded and Marshall clenched his fists "after talking to Jack, Rev. Stone was able to get the details… and called us to ask some questions" he waited until grace looked up so he could ask her as he looked in her eyes "did you have sex?"

Grace suddenly felt her guilt that she had hidden so well come back full force, the tears came quickly and she nodded "yes… daddy I'm sorry, so sorry… we didn't mean for it to go that far, we were going to tell you but…"

Marshall stood up not being able to talk to his daughter at the moment, Grace cried harder and looked at her mom "Mom, I didn't mean to lie… I don't know why I did! I'm sorry."

Kathleen sighed and moved to embrace her daughter, after a few minutes of Grace crying she pulled back a little "How long have you and Ricky been…"

"a-about f-four days" she said "I know I promised to tell you if I was even thinking of having sex… but, it just happened… and I didn't know how to tell you."

Kathleen sat Grace down and then did the same "look, your father is angry right now, but we'll all have to talk about this… and maybe to Ricky."

Their discussion continued into dinner, which Marshall didn't come down to so Tom ate upstairs with him while the girls stayed downstairs.

**~Boykewich Residence~**

Ben sat on his bed talking to Henry and Alice "…I just can't believe Grace actually slept with Ricky."

"We know" said Alice rolling her eyes "you keep saying that."

Henry sighed "is there a girl that guy can't sleep with?"

Alice punched his arm and turned back to Ben "you know this really isn't a big deal right? You're not dating her, you're with Amy."

"I know" Ben said "and don't get me wrong I love Amy; it's just I've had a crush on Grace for a long time, and I finally got to start becoming friends with her only to find out she slept with Ricky, it just bugs me."

Henry ate a chip "you know how come both girls you like were both with the same guy? It's kinda funny almost all the girls you know have slept with him…" he looked up and saw Ben's expression darken "uh sorry didn't mean to bring that up."

Alice looked thoughtful and Henry pointed her "what's with that look! You haven't slept with him have you!"

Ben thought the same thing until Alice slapped the back of Henry's head hard "we're together almost all the time; if I had you would've known… besides I wouldn't cheat on you."

Ben sighed as the two began talking about their "relationship" which was more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Picking up his phone he called Amy _"Hey Ben."_

"Hello Amy, I miss you" he said sweetly.

"_I miss you too, but did you need something I'm about to go down to dinner."_

"Isn't it kind of late for dinner?" he asked looking at the time noticing it was almost eight p.m. "uh never mind that… I just called to say I love and miss you and was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

Amy was quiet for a minute _"uh… sure I guess."_

"Great" he said "pick you up tomorrow at six, I love you."

"_Me too, bye Ben"_

"Bye" he said before hanging up.

**~Ricky's Room~**

After Amy hung up she looked at Ricky "I don't know if I'm in the mood to fool around after that… I still feel bad for cheating on Ben."

A shirtless Ricky leaned in and began kissing her "let me see if I can change your mind."

His kisses trailed to her neck and she felt the 'heat' that was undeniable when they were alone. But still she was incredibly nervous, she was the 'good girl' after all but something about Ricky brought out her wild side.

She took control glad the dim lights hid her blush as she straddled him and began to kiss his neck and sucking on it. Her hands roamed his bare chest and she felt his strong hands kneading into her ass "mmm Ricky" she moaned.

Soon her kisses went to his collarbone and chest, after about twenty minutes of heavy make out session and even heavier petting. Ricky had done things with his finger that left her breathless, sadly it was getting late and she couldn't fully get into it with Ben's voice in the back of her head.

Buttoning her pants and straitening her shirt she watched as Ricky stood smirking pulling on his shirt "I think I like the new Amy even more than the old one."

She was blushing even deeper but managed to hide her stutter and smirk at him in a way she hoped was sexy "me too."

"Come on let me get you home" he said grabbing his keys.

She followed quietly stomping the guilt that was creeping up on her back down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**A/N: Kinda short but meh, whatcha gonna do? enjoy or don't... it's up to you, my job is done lol**

The next morning Amy was tired the baby seemed to kick all night which left her nothing to do but weigh her options and choices concerning Ben and Ricky which she still pondered as she walked up to her locker. First off she was sure she loved Ricky, but she felt something for Ben and he was sticking next to her even though she was having another guy's kid. Ben's clingy and sometimes annoying attitude only bothered her lately but she kinda missed it, which led to feeling guilty for being with Ricky the past couple of days.

Ricky… no matter how guilty she felt the thought of him made her smile to herself. Plus the sneaking around with him added an excitement she never knew she could experience.

Glancing down the hall she saw him standing near some lockers talking to a distraught looking Grace, with a few people staring at them after yesterdays encounter. Amy was confused though, because she couldn't grasp what she felt about Ricky with other woman, it wasn't full blown jealousy but she wasn't happy about it either.

She along with many people noticed Adrian's absence; the normally loud and flashy Latino girl was nowhere to be seen this morning.

Jack was around but avoiding being in close proximity to Ricky or Grace; Amy was brought out of her thoughts as Ben stepped into her vision "good morning Amy."

She smiled "morning Ben."

He smiled wider "so about tonight, was there anywhere you wanted to go in particular?"

Amy shook her head "not really" she glanced down the hall again as Ricky hugged Grace.

Ben followed her gaze "I still can't believe Grace slept with him, I was sure she wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for his…" he slowly stopped talking as he felt Amy's glare on him.

"Dumb enough?" she asked clenching her fists "and what was I? What are you trying to say?"

Ben looked at her nervously "No, no, no Amy uh… that came out wrong, um not dumb… I mean, I thought that uh because she was Christian she wouldn't… uh do that… uh 'cause she didn't with Jack, and they were dating longer… I think…"

Amy sighed not wanting to fight at the moment anyway "whatever Ben…"

She was about to walk away but he stopped her "Amy I'm sorry, really I am… I didn't mean it like that… are we still on for tonight?"

She contemplated saying no but sighed "yeah we are."

Grace stared at her feet "… and after I talked for a while with my mom I think things are kind of ok… but my mom wants to talk to you uh sometime soon."

Ricky shoved his hands in his pockets; damn he would have to end this sooner than he wanted to "look Grace… I think we should take a break."

Her head whipped up as she looked at him in confusion "a break?"

He shrugged "I just don't think we should be dating right now, so let's step back for a while…"

"You're breaking up with me!"

He tried to stay calm "I just feel that we need time apart."

Grace shook her head "I can't believe this… you never cared did you? You got what you wanted from me and now that it's getting serious you're walking away!"

Her voice was drawing more of a crowd as people heard her, Ricky stared at her "don't make a scene Grace."

"I can't believe you! I gave you my virginity!" she was trying to hold back tears; she had never felt so angry and sad at the same time "why are you doing this?"

He decided to salvage what he could leaning in and quietly whispering to her "Grace please… this is really hard for me, but there are things going on in my life right now… things I don't want to drag you into, bad things."

She looked at him questioningly "I don't understand…"

"I know, but please trust me" he said hoping he sounded sincere "I'll tell you about it another time, but for now I just need space."

Grace wiped her tears away "ok… I'm sorry I got angry at you."

Ricky fought not to smirk as he straightened up "so friends?" he asked then added "for now."

She smiled slightly "ok, I trust you Ricky."

The crowed died away seeing that the fight didn't escalate; they separated and went their separate ways. Ben was walking away from Amy as Ricky approached and waved at him "Hey Ricky."

"Hey" he responded "I'll talk to you later I need to talk to Amy."

Ben nodded and went on his way; Amy looked up as Ricky stopped next to her smirking "good morning beautiful."

She blushed "morning Ricky."

"You want to do something tonight?" he asked in a low voice.

She looked towards where Ben had gone only to see him turning a corner then she looked back at Ricky "well Ben and I are going out tonight actually."

Ricky's smirk stayed in place "what about after?"

"I don't know if I can sneak out that late" she said nervously.

The drummer nodded "Well what if I sneak in to your room?"

Amy blushed "uh can you climb to it? It's on the second floor over the roof of the porch."

"No problem just make sure to be by your window so I know where to go" he said, knowing he had practice sneaking into girls bedrooms.

Amy finally smiled "ok… but we'll have to be quiet."

He let out a chuckle "I think you'll be the one that has to worry about being quiet… I mean with the way you moan." He whispered.

Amy's face got even redder as she looked down to hide her face "don't say things like that here."

"I'll see you later" was his only response as he brushed the hair out of her eyes when she looked up before walking away.

**Lunch**

Ricky found himself alone at lunch in his usual spot iPod playing music as he wrote, but he couldn't concentrate he kept glancing at the door waiting to see if Amy would come today. He pulled out his drumsticks and tapped them with the beat and humming to the next song playing.

His thoughts drifted to Grace…

He liked having sex with her sure. But the commitment she wanted wasn't something he could give, besides she lost her appeal after he had obtained the 'unobtainable'. Yeah she was also really nice, but he wasn't. The reason he hadn't totally destroyed her and their 'relationship' earlier was probably because she was so nice. Most girls he just ignores afterwards so she should count herself lucky when she finds out he was lying.

Then came Adrian…

He loved to hate that girl. She was HOT! No denying that, and she was great in bed, another plus. Sadly her attitude when she didn't get her way and her manipulative nature was too much like his so they clashed a lot. And another thing was her ever growing jealousy, he had loved that she had been cool with casual sex. But she seemed to be getting attached to him and that was not good.

Amy…

Amy was… unique. Innocent, blushing (virgin until he got to her), and nice. But the other side of her… the side she only showed him lately was intoxicating. It was like Grace and Adrian combined, right in the middle of the spectrum. Gave him what he wanted so far without attitude or ulterior motives, and didn't attach herself to him (hell she was still dating Ben) or seem to want a commitment. It was like the perfect match. And on a side note he was the first girl he slept with without protection, she was the only girl to fully feel him… and now that she was pregnant he could forgo condoms for a while.

Although the pregnancy thing was a little weird, he never slept with a pregnant girl.

He shook his head before he could think any deeper on the subject.

He stopped tapping his drumsticks when he saw the door slowly open, Amy entering shyly "hey Ricky."

'_Totally different from last night'_ he mused before smirking "hey Ames."

"Ames?"

Ricky nodded "nickname."

Amy just smiled wider "ok."

Ricky removed his headphones and but his drumsticks in his back pocket as he stood, stalking towards her his smirk widened "what brings you here?"

He saw her shy smile quirk into a smirk "you."

Nothing else needed to be said as their lips met in a heated kiss, opening quickly tongues battling for domination. Ricky growled playfully at her boldness pressing her back against the closed door careful of the baby bump between them. He was pretty sure this might become a regular occurrence.

**Later**

Amy sat with Ben listening to him talk as she ate her wings greedily; she had almost slapped his hand when he took one. Ben continued talking as he slowly ate, Amy was listening it wasn't like he was boring all the time; she did like the guy after all. But her mind kept trying to drift to what Ricky might have planned for her tonight.

Ben was wiping his hands as he switched subject to music, which just peaked her interest more. She loved music. He told her his favorite bands and she chirped in when he would name one of hers. She was having such a great time with Ben she was starting to feel guilty about Ricky again, but fought it back and enjoyed her date.

After she was done eating and contently full she cleaned her hands and drank her water, Ben reached for her hand after she put her glass back both his encompassed her one. And he looked deep into her eyes smiling "Amy I love you."

"I love you too" she said wondering what he was up to.

Ben's smile brightened and he pulled one hand free and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and Amy stared at it confusedly not getting it yet.

That was until Ben opened it and she saw the diamond ring resting in the center "I don't want you to feel rushed" he stated "so this is an open invitation to an engagement."

Amy was too shocked to say anything, Ben still smiled "I've loved since the first time I saw you Amy Juergens and I want you to be my wife" he took the ring out and slid it on her finger "so when you're ready, will you marry me?"

Amy felt like she was having an out of body experience watching her body nod and the words "yes" escape her lips.

When Ben leaned in to kiss her she kissed back but was thinking _'what the hell did I just do!'_


End file.
